slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex (Remastered)
Alex is tubbie caming out from Tubby Town called Alberton. Story Childhood His life is so crazy as can be... he had borned with asperger and blindness. He was a primus in school, he was bullied by girls in college. Was having an accident in janitor's job: one day, he got hit by car. ST events He was in main land with mission trying to find a lost squad. He got a job from one of goverment's agent, because he has something, that rest doesn't have. After a short period of time, he finds out a someone looking like Sgt. Jermaine. When he was trying to ask him ,he turned to show, he was an "Purple Piece Of Mutated Shit With Beton Face Without Eyes Or Even Any Sighs Of Looking Normal". A monster starts screaming and attacked, but Alex taked his metal bat and starts smashing his head. He then realizes, that was Tinky Winky, his idol from childhood. Ater this, he goes on journey to facility. In a way he ecounters weird situations and in half of road fins out a way to near village. Then he got a visit by a soldiers named Alf, Phil and Mike. They ask him about his target. alex says "Fuck off, i need to find answers, but there is more, more and more questions" and goes in way ot facility. His Fate Alex needs to fight with lots of infected, but he has half of arsenal founded in military camp (and in another places). After fight with "Flesh Eating Motherfuckers", he sees a man behind everything, "A Living Shadow". After fight with him by using sledgehammer, his fate here is: In single player he survives and he escapes to old city (my map called Wastelands, but in reality is called Metroville) and gets founded by "A Bearded Strange White Tubbie With Cow Hat, Schoolpack, Chainsaw On His Back And Madness In His Eyes" and his crew. In Multi Player ,he dies along with Shadow Tubby, then he wakes and slowly goes on wastelands to hunt for living. In Co-op, he gots help by living squad members, and he goes home, on heli , what was on roof of facility. "Tommorow Comes Today" Now, he has rest, but still has an adventures with his friends or some persons appearing as cameos (Parkour Lessons by Guardian ,Defend lessons by Sgt. Miles, Communism Party!) Personality Has the same a original (can be found on Old Wiki). But he doesn't like anyone. When he has a few friends, he doesn't needs more. But some of characters are his new comrades, by showing him, that they aren't so bad as he thinks. He likes to have fun, even by using weapon, food, and good games. Appearance Normal He has white fur, brown hairs, sometimes he is seen with wool hat. Most of has earbuds, black shirt, yellow hoodie, shorts and black boots. Sometimes, he has green fur and white shirt. As corpse is seen with hole in head and guts coming out from his body. Infected '''/ '''Zombie Looks same as normal, but skin is gray and has injuries. On stage 1 has empty eyes sockets and his clotches are damaged. On stage 2 has an circle with cross antenna, doesn't have hoodie and a pupils in eyes, A one of hands is seen bloodied. has more injuries than stage 1, due to mutation. Quotes Vlad: Do you have a weapon? I have my grandpa's PPSh Alex: Nailgun and darts. Doc: They... uuh... they're clones... Alex: What? I was killing a army of same idiots? Bill: EAT PARABELLUM MOTHERFUCKER! Alex: Let me to show you taste of 90.Action Express! Alex: This is a fragfest with M60! Just look at them! Benny: Do you can help me for a while? My G3 jammed. Trivias He was a victim of 7 shots, 9 punches, 6 stabs and 3 car accidents. -An new injuries, that he taked in campaign was 5 bites, 1 heli accident, and few hits from blunt weapon. He is half-russian and half-british. He was borned in 2000.18.06 He uses most of slang and sometimes parodies a pop-culture. -In one of videos is seen watching "hot coffee" materials from Jak X game (possibly joking from famdoms) and he says: FBI here is not yet?". A "hot coffee" is acually a real easter egg (can be found on youtube) and "FBI here is not yet?" is reference to "Why is FBI there?" meme. His themes as infected are Korn - Narcistic Cannibal (stage 1) and Coming Undone (stage 2). In some sequences his computer is seen. When plays his avatar seems to be Woody from Toy Story. He had taken jobs from everyone. He likes handguns, especially Tula Tokareva and Heckler & Koch USP. One of tubbies has a secretly crush on him. -You decide, what a tubbie can be. He has a bike, based on one of Suzuki models. In his neighbourhood you can find references to another horror games: -A newspaper can be found with grave in garden in last house from left. This is a reference to "Duck Season" -On newspaper we can read "A furry serial killer found dead. From left to corpse was lying bloodied bat." -Ambient is main theme from Zombie Panic!: Source. -A picture in first barricaded house shows tubbies familiar to Mr. and Miss Fosters from Killing Floor. -Under sink you can MK23 and MP7, weapons from game. Normally are in military outpust in heart of city. -Some of weapons reminds those from They Hunger. Even you can find a book titled "They Hunger". Near a spawn zone in campaign, behind one of trees, a campfire and few infected is seen. -After few seconds one of them waves to player. A some of the notes in his notebook are showing some of OC's parodies (I hate this idiot! Her weapon is useful as toothbrush to cleaning the toilets. She looks hot! He is dead? How? Why? Who?) or explains of ST events (Bio-chemical weapon, more and more mutations, new borns forms and even clones of main 4 etc.) He had a some travels to another dimensions. he even had phone number of EX Dipsy. -When EX Po asked him about his name. Was revealed, that Alex is only living in normal dimension, due to weird happenings or godlish actions. She knew about this, by "All Knewing Person" also known as The Creator. -Is revealed, that his alt. versions are: Alan (mirror version), Xavier (female version) and Mr. Finesky (Slendytubbies 2059/ older version). -Some of dimensions refers to stories or universes in comics o pop-culture. -One of girls revealed that some of girls was romancing with him. But before she was able to say anything, Grace told her to shup up, because she can say everything to him and she will "Have more fucked up than civil without a weapon in a fight against few guys with nine irons." When is turning after gets stabbed in belly, he seems to puke blood. He is basen by Simon from Cry Of Fear.